Mourning
by IndigoProphecy
Summary: Holly had always known that Artemis will die someday. Now, faced with the  loss and pain of his inevitable death, Holly has to cope with being left behind, find a way to move on and live in a world without Artemis. H/A. complete!
1. Last Moment

**a/n: **So, this is the first time I will be posting in . This story was inspired by .hard's second chapter of confessions. I used her idea with permission. It's okay if you haven't read that yet though.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Moment<strong>

His face was upturned toward the sky. The blue was clear and the clouds were curling softly. He watched as her familiar figure entered the skyline. He squinted his eyes as light blazed momentarily when she passed the sun, its light being captured in her wings. She belonged in the sky. He was caught at how graceful and elegant she danced through the air. Finally she descended in front of him, still bathed in light. His own angel, with wings he himself had given her.

"Sorry." Holly said, folding her wings. Artemis put his hand down, no longer blinded." That's why I can't use your wings on recon missions. They're too beautiful; rogues see my wings a mile away. It _is_ good for dwarfs, they get momentarily blinded."

"I'll have to install a stealth mode." Artemis nodded, embraced Holly.

"Why don't we go inside? Are you staying for dinner?" He gestured towards the doors. Artemis smiled invitingly at Holly. It's been more than sixty years since they first met, but his smile was unchanging. It wasn't his vampire smile. It was the smile reserved only for those he love the most. After his parents and Butler passed away, that smile was left only for her.

"Actually, Arty, I got to leave ASAP. I just sneaked from a mission when I receive your red flagged email. What's the emergency?"

His eyes mismatched eyes looked straight in her eyes, his hands slacked and his shoulders went at ease: the perfect posture of someone who isn't lying. Holly knew instantly that Artemis' next words would be a lie.

Artemis knew that Holly would know he wouldn't tell her everything. He discarded his prepared excused and said the truth. "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh. " It wasn't much to lie about. After decades of friendship, Artemis never ceased to surprise her. "So, um, hello."

It wasn't that this was their first social meeting. They've met with each other for social purposes countless of times during the previous years, usually when Holly needed the Ritual. It was hard to get a social visa, but the Council let her visit Artemis under the pretense of the Ritual. This she meant performed the Ritual almost 4 times a month. Now wasn't awkward, but Holly felt something was up with Artemis.

Her communicator beeped. "Listen, I really have to go. Another time, Arty?"

He sighed. The flash of sadness in his eyes almost made Holly stay. "Good bye, Holly."

"What's wrong Artemis?"

"Nothing. You should go and save the world."

"Okay. Call you later!" She was already facing the opposite direction, poised to take flight.

"Wait, Holly! I-" She looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "I'll tell you in another time."

"Sure." She muttered.

"You're my best friend." Holly was already in the air, but she heard his whispered statement. She turned around and looked at him from above. His face was upturned toward her. The sun beamed on his face, the shadows hiding the lines of his features. He looked 18 again, like he was back in the time tunnel getting lemurs and falling in love.

"You're my best friend, too, Arty." She shouted, laughing, before she launched into the sky.

"I love you" He said, but she was too far away. She would always be too far away from him.

Before she could lose sight of him, she looked back. He was saying something, but she was too far away. Never mind, she'd ask him later when he called.

Artemis looked at her until she disappeared in the horizon. He hoped she would forgive him for not telling her. She would know and understand, someday.

* * *

><p><em>All officers: assist emergency mass relocation. Consult assignments.<em>

The fourth floor of Police Plaza was occupied by LEPrecon, and the reconnaissance jocks are not in charge of ushering crowds. There were the occasional emergencies, such as when all LEP officers (from pathetic Traffic Officers to high-ranked Retrieval) were required in the goblin clean up after the rebellion. So when those command rolled up the command screen on the fourth floor, every fairy wondered what on earth was wrong in the universe.

Holly scanned the assignment list. She was posted at E7. All fairies aboveground in Tara were commanded to retreat back to Haven, on a full moon. Why?

Police Plaza was in chaos. The hallways were crowded with tensioned officers and personnel. Holly barely maneuvered her way through.

"Captain Short. Foaly wants you in the Ops Booth. Disregard your assignment." It was a techie. Holly took a moment. There was obviously some crisis here, and she was needed in E7. This techie was not her superior so she doesn't have to comply. But it was Foaly. People were starting to complain about them blocking the way. Finally, Holly followed the techie to the Ops Booth.

"Hey, donkey. What's up with this relocation, and why aren't you in the conference room with the brass?"

"Holly." Foaly wasn't smiling. They've been through hell of crises through the years, but Foaly was always sarcasm-ing his way through. But he was not laughing now. Whatever happened must be apocalyptic. And now that she noticed it, everything in the Ops Booth was off. For the first time ever, the screens were not pouring information; there were no blinking lights. A single laptop was the only machine in use. It sat in front of Foaly.

"We're retrieving all aboveground tourists, in case they might get unauthorized information. All Fairy news networks and non-LEP fairy satellites were blocked by the council. The relocation is information control, so everybody can know the news the way the Council wants."

"What news, Foaly? What's wrong?" _Were the mudmen were coming? Has Opal escape again? _

"I shouldn't be showing you this, Holly. The Council said you deserved no special treatment. But I think you should be the first to know." He played the video on the laptop.

"…_And now for sad breaking news. This is just in. Renowned humanitarian activist, billionaire and genius Artemis Fowl the Second has been found dead in his ancestral estate in Dublin, 2 hours ago. The cause of death is yet to be released to the public…"_

"_No_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Review please! This is my first fic on this site (i have mentioned that already, meh) and I really want to get to know all of you!


	2. Aftershock

**A/N: So, the response was disappointing. I've finished the whole story already though, so I'll just post them anyways.**

**Aftershock **

She felt everything at once. She couldn't think, couldn't process anything. All she knew was that she ran. She ran and ran. Foaly didn't call back. People she bumped shouted at her. She ignored them and ran. Vaguely, Trouble Kelp appeared. His hands gripped Holly's elbow. But she ran. At some point she stopped seeing where she was going. Everything passed by. She ran. The screens and crowd of Police Plaza disappeared. Further. Slowly the cars in the streets disappeared, too. She ran.

When she stopped, she was in Haven Park. What? How did she get here? It was at least a 30 minute run away from Police Plaza. She gazed around deliriously. No one was outside. Everyone was relocated back into their homes.

The fake trees, the false sun, the lie of a sky. It pressed down on her. She desperately wanted to fly. Fly away. She needed wings. She needed his wings. She needed him. Holly desperately wanted to fly. Tears finally cascaded down her cheeks. Tears of frustration. Frustration that she cannot fly. She felt trapped, bound in this earth. Her knees buckled, and she fell. As she crouched into the grass, she cried. Her cries were silent.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jerry turned off the television. He was now living alone; his wife had passed away. Sadly, she died the day after they finally stopped fighting. Silence engulfed his expensive, luxurious apartment.

The news was sad indeed. The great Artemis Fowl finally fell. Great as he was, he did not elude death.

This was going to put his book about Fowl on top of the bestselling list. The press would clamor to get an interview about Artemis' psyche. Perhaps his own show, or a documentary, a magazine cover. He'd get invited to numerous dinner parties. Or he'd be asked to present Artemis' posthumous awards. The LEP would ask him to write an epitaph! _Excellent._ He'll be more famous than Fowl now.

He reached over. He really had to move that cocktail table closer to the couch. If this was sixty years ago, this stretch would kill his hip. When he finally reached his mimosa, it struck him.

He owed Artemis Fowl sixty years of painless movement. His eyes fell on the hidden panel on the south wall. It was where the first hip brace was kept. He would stow it away, but he never got around it. Then he looked around. Everything he has was because of Artemis.

All the dreams of fame and money evaporated. He took a moment as he silently thanked Artemis Fowl II.

In the following days, J. Argon the media hound would decline every interview, party invitation and media conference. He also donated fifty percent of his income from Artemis' biography to a foundation for deformed children. That way, they get to be helped by Artemis Fowl, too.

There was another thing to be done. For the first time in his profession, Jerry Argon would use his medical knowledge for the betterment of a being without any payment or return. Someone out there desperately needs psychological help. He stood up (painlessly), got the communicator and asked the operator for Holly Short.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She opened her eyes. Holly doesn't even question how she got back in her apartment.

How can the curtains, the wall, the lampshade and the door seem to be normal? Why does this look like an ordinary day? Why is the world moving on normally? It seems nothing has changed. Perhaps nothing has. A dream, albeit a nightmare? What a cliché way to explain things off. Artemis would have a laugh at that Orion-esque excuse.

Holly spent the day in bed, doing nothing and thinking nothing. She held the communicator in her hand. He called at precisely at 8. When he was running late, the most was 9:30.

When 10:00 stroke, she wept. Yet her tears were still silent.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So. They cancelled my Bio class for this?" Marsh dumped her book bag at the counter and settled beside her room mate in the couch. Her roommate, Cacti, was watching a rerun of Artemis Fowl (as in the movie).

"Oh no. The cancellations weren't for the Fowl specials on PPTV. You were late. The LEP publicly announced that Artemis Fowl, as in the person not the movie, is dead."

A silence passed over them as they processed this new turn of events in the universe. They watched Selena Fungus (a-list actress portraying a kidnapped LEP officer) proclaiming her love to Artemis Fowl while a troll battled a bodyguard in the background.

"How surreal. It was like only yesterday he was all over the news. We were at kindergarten that time." Marsh commented, after a while.

"This is just like when that elf singer died. What was her name again? Wheatly Houseton. " Cacti said, reaching for some popcorn.

"Meh, at least his death cancelled the rest of my classes today. I can study for that Alchemy exam."

"Good for you. I'm not so lucky though. Artemis Fowl specials would run in PPTV for weeks. That means Gossip Goblin would get cancelled this week. I'll have to wait until the specials are over until I find out if Blair chooses Chuck or Dan."

"I wonder why they didn't cancel classes when Wheatly died." Rose helped herself with some popcorn, too.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Coral died, Holly cried for weeks. Her wails could be heard every night by Mrs. Phyte (her neighbor). But now, she was silent.

Holly closed her eyes. She thought of the last time she saw him. His face was lighted by the sun, eyes squinted as he looked up at her.

"_You're my best friend Holly."_

Those were his last words to her. Right? No. He had said something else. She hadn't bothered to ask, assured that he was going to call her. What had he said? What had he said? Now Holly would never know.

Then Holly remembered he was supposed to say something to her that day. What was it? She remembered the sadness flashing in his face. Him asking her to stay. What bothered him? What was wrong? He wanted to see her. Why?

Then it struck Holly. He knew. He _knew. _Artemis Fowl knew everything. Does he know he was going to die, and leave her? Artemis Fowl plans everything. Did he plan his death; did he plot how she'll be left alone?

Why did he not tell her? She would've stayed! She should've stayed that day.

Holly stood up and threw the pillows to the wall. Regrets. Regrets that she didn't stay. Regrets that she would never know. She would never know what he had said as she left him for the sky. She would never know why he had wanted her to stay. Holly knew the unanswered questions would haunt her forever.

Even after a lifetime, she still doesn't know who Artemis Fowl really is.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Opal smiled. She indulged herself further and let out a maniacal laugh. If she was not shackled, she would do a jig. Artemis Fowl was finally dead. In the end, her fairy genes had triumphed over her lowly human adversary.

After a while, her laugh petered out.

Now, what was she supposed to do in prison? She can't hate Artemis anymore. She can't plot his death. He's dead. A sudden feeling of loss descended down upon her.

Damn that mudman. He had even taken away her past time in this prison, her purpose in life. Curse that Artemis Fowl.

She pushed the thought out of her mind. Well, there was still Foaly, and Holly Short and that dwarf Diggums, and the Brills, and her worthless guards, and…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Her fingers unconsciously traced the golden swirls along the blade of the wings. It looked lifeless without him. Holly closed her eyes.

"_Happy birthday, Holly." Artemis said._

_Holly grinned. Before she could say anything Artemis dragged her outside. She was surprised at his sudden physical exertion. Artemis never runs like this. He ran like a boy on Christmas day._

"_What's up?" She laughed, as he tripped over the flat carpet. However did he manage to trip on the flattest surfaces?_

_Finally they were outside. They were in the Fowls' golf course. Lush green hills rolled on and disappeared into sand pits and ponds. The night sky twinkled above._

"_Why're we here?" _

"_So you can test these out." Artemis opened a case. Inside were the most beautiful wings in the world. They were translucent glass, with occasional golden spirals. Her breath caught in her throat. Artemis helped her attach it to her back, his light fingers brushing across her bare back._

_She watched as Artemis looked at her. She knew she looked like a whimsical woodland creature from a fairy tale. The wings, matched with her birthday clothes made her look like his own personal Tinker Bell_

"_Try it. Its sensor is attached to the neurons in your spinal cord, so that your brain could directly command it. Think of it as just another of your arm." The moment he said it, Holly took flight. The sky was beautiful, the wind triumphant. But nothing was more majestic than her earth bound angel who gave her the wings to fly._

Holly ceased her masochistic nostalgia. All these memories were too much. It told her everything she had lost.


	3. Condolences

**A/N: Thank you for the responses! I can't reply to them now just yet because I have limited net time. Unfortunately, this chapter's all Holly. The next one has different perspectives again though, so stay tuned for that.**

**P.S. I recommend that you skip the second part. The article. Yes. Everyone who edited this said it was boring and irrelevant.**

**Condolences**

"It's quite genius actually. The Neutrino 3000 now has a sensory option which enables the shooter to control the gun without the trigger. This is made possible by…"

Foaly stopped abruptly and blinked, looking around. The officers stared at Foaly expectantly. The weapons debriefing was boring and science-y as usual. No one understood the word. Everybody just wanted to grab the new fancy gun and shoot.

After five minutes of the stony silence, it became apparent that something was wrong with the centaur.

"Hey, Foaly. What're you waiting for? We don't have all day." Trouble said.

A gaping, aching hole throbbed in Foaly's chest. He knew why he unconsciously stopped. He knew what he had been waiting for. This was the moment when Artemis Fowl would speak up, explain the process and present a counterargument, much like how twins finish each other's sentences. Foaly stopped, waiting for something that would never come again.

He dropped the neutrino carefully on the table, and galloped out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holly Short. Leave a message. _Beep._" Jerry vaguely noted Holly's straight to the point message. It indicated that she was a no-nonsense person and had her priorities on less mundane things. Her failure to state an excuse as to why she cannot pick up the phone at present indicated she doesn't want to waste any time with untrue excuses for the sake of politeness. Not that he expected Holly to have a girly, sorority answering machine.

"Captain Short, it's Dr. Argon. I offer my condolences. I passed by your apartment earlier but no one answered the door. How are you holding up? I know you do not expect me to be sincere but do believe I am. The loss must be terrible. "

A pause. Gestures like this were so hard. The elf probably thinks he's calling for an interview for his book. Sigh. What advice should he give her? What he usually gives to depressed, mourning patients was antidepressants, inkblots and an overpriced bill. _Think, Jerry. Think._

"Listen, Captain Short. Holly." He sighed. "When my wife, Rosa, died I-. I wrote letters, to her. I wrote what I would usually tell her everyday if she was alive; sometimes I wrote how much I missed her. Sometimes I wrote how much it hurts to have her away. Sometimes I wrote normal things like office gossip. It helps. It felt like, like I was moving on without actually having to let her go."

He sighed. That sounded like crap. Cheesy crap. But it was true; his eyes landed on the cabinet where his hip brace is hidden. Inside those cabinets are his letters to Rosa, too. And letters to his mother, when she passed away.

"Goodbye, Captain. If you need anything, just-"

A long beep: the three minute answering machine was up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N: **warning, this is the boring part. It doesn't really belong to this chapter or any where else but I spent an entire afternoon writing it and can't resist on posting it.)

**An article from the Washington Post, November 19, 2068 **

_Artemis Fowl II Uncovered_

_By Claire Voyance_

For the past decades, Master Fowl had remained an iconic figure without the personal life. To the world, it seemed as though he was no human, just a superhero swooping in saving the environment, the children and Wall Street stocks. His life was one with thousands of achievement, the most notable of which are being the first person to receive 3 Nobel Prizes in a life time (Medicine, Peace and Physics). He had successfully dodged the press' questions on his personal affairs, making no official comment on personal matters for the whole of his life. Now finally, what the world has been waiting for: the secret identity. All this thanks to Sita Skeeter's biography of Artemis Fowl II: _The Heart Behind the Mind._

I met up with esteemed biographer Sita Skeeter last night at her lovely home. With her hair tied into a braid and a simple white dress, you'd never know that Ms. Skeeter is the most celebrated biographer of her time. I was very privileged to be talking to her, and even more so to be getting a preview of her upcoming, much anticipated, explosive biography of the late Artemis Fowl II.

I congratulated her at once for managing an impossible feat. Sita Skeeter whipped up a 600-page biography just two weeks after Master Fowl's sudden and still unexplained death. While some applaud her, her achievement was infamous among many circles. How had she done it? More importantly, is two weeks sufficient to account the eventful life of Artemis Fowl II?

"Well, I'm not giving up my trade secrets. Finding a reliable source was mainly the reason of my success. I daresay two weeks is enough, yet I won't deny it had been gruesome ... I wanted to be the first to capture [Artemis'] life in words. I'm sure there would be thousands of other biographies coming up. Artemis Fowl is a biographer's dream."

Indeed, Artemis Fowl is a biographer's dream. With a long, full life filled with mystery and secrets everyone's dying to know Fowl Industry's founder and president. Whereas other billionaires are plastered on gossip columns and surrounded by scandalous controversies, Artemis Fowl II seemed to have no personal life at all, despite his mother's expansive social life as Ireland's top socialite.

"That's exactly it." Sita said. "These 600 pages wouldn't contain a list of Master Fowl's awards and accomplishments. If the readers wanted that, they could go to Wikipedia."

Family and childhood? Check. While Fowl's turbulent childhood was not a secret, it was certainly hushed up and well kept. It certainly wasn't mentioned at the many dinner parties the prodigy graced.

"Master Fowl's fame overshadowed his past. People often forgot and overlooked the fact that there was a person behind the power that is Artemis. Actually, he had zero friends as a child and as an adolescence. All he had were business partners, colleagues and his bodyguard. It has been long forgotten that the Fowls used to be a criminal empire. Young Artemis' life was the life of James Bond, only on the other side of the law. Also forgotten is the 3 year disappearance of [Artemis'] father when Artemis was ten. In fact, Artemis Fowl II himself disappeared and has gone missing for 3 years, when he was 15; not long after he met Minerva Paradizo. Another long disappearance followed when Artemis Fowl was 18. The official release was that both disappearances were for medical purposes. More discussions on that, and how the illegal activities of his family affected his psyche in the book."

That has certainly been a lucky sneak peek teaser. A three year disappearance prior to meeting a girl. Could it have been a three-year naughty get away?

"I'm not revealing anything more!" Sita squealed, laughing. "You'd have to wait for the book! But yes, I've covered an entire chapter on Minerva Paradizo and Master Fowl's utter lack of love life."

Master Fowl had zero romance. Not that no one wanted him. Socialites and heiresses around the world certainly expressed their interests. The most controversial of which is the Princess of Wales commenting on his irresistible mystery at one interview.

The exception was Minerva Paradizo: the lovely French prodigy, all blonde and legs, had been spotted with Artemis numerous times and rumored to have dated the genius back in 2017. A photograph of the Nobel Prize winners having dinner in Berlin started the world's interest on the prodigy's life.

The speculations ended however, when Minerva Paradizo got married to Artemis' younger brother, Myles Fowl, last June 2025. Ms. Paradizo's taste was apparent: rich Fowls with sky high IQs. Their wedding put an end to the suspicion towards Artemis Fowl's habit of mentioning a June wedding during interviews. Nevertheless, the wedding doesn't mean that nothing romantic transpired between Ms. Paradizo and the elder Fowl. Will Skeeter's biography validate this?

What more revelations were in store for world? "Aside from childhood, family and romance," Sita says "the big controversy of Artemis' infamous out of the ordinary tendencies will be mentioned. Some might even be explained."

Ah, yes. The thing that separates Artemis Fowl from the rest of billionaire geniuses like Steve Jobs and Bill Gates: his allegations to the paranormal, magical and insanity. The rumors flared up after pictures of Artemis playing telephone with his hand in public places appeared. It raised question whether the activist was genius or insane. The uproar did not die down; occasionally strange proofs like recordings of conversation of Master Fowl in "alien tongue" and the "alien gun" his body guard was spotted using popped up in the internet. The heir was rumored to be spotted in numerous places around the globe at the same time. But the biggest cherry on top was when historians spotted Artemis Fowl's likeness on the 100 year old mosaic tiles of the roof of Mia Casa in Sicily. There was no denying that the mosaic picture of the out of place boy in an Armani Suit was Artemis Fowl.

"It's the only regret I had with finishing the book early. I will not be able to include the speculation on his upcoming funeral rites. His family's request to ban all recording devices and the strict invitation list raised lots of eyebrows. The most popular rumor mill, I'm sure you know, is whether the reason behind this was the attendance of Artemis' alien friends during his final rites. If supernatural forces were going to be present, they wouldn't want anyone taking their picture and they certainly didn't want the pope to see them." Skeeter said.

Yes, I'm sure everybody knows the infamous incident when the Fowls declined the Pope his wishes to conduct the rites to Artemis Fowl's funeral, despite Artemis being a Catholic. Many jokingly commented on how this incident might prevent the canonization of Master Fowl.

The biography, to be on sale in bookstores worldwide this Saturday, is a sure best seller. The explosive exposés and the stunning revelations is surely something anyone wouldn't want to miss. But above all of these, the biography is meant to be a tribute, a thank you and a farewell to the man who gave the world countless miracles: Artemis Fowl II.

Also coming up is the Fowl Family's official obituary. The obituary, penned by Fowl's childhood friend Minerva Paradizo, would be released publicly a week before the funeral rites (date still pending).

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock knock knock_

"Holly, open up." Trouble leaned on the door.

The next door apartment opened. Mrs. Phyte peeked out. She recognized the elf. Aside from being LEP Commander, the elf occasionally picked up Holly for dinner. Those were decades ago, though.

"She's not coming out darling. Don't worry though, dear,I check on her once in a while. She's not eating, and talking though." She smiled then closed the door again.

Trouble pounded on the door. "Holly!"

After ten minutes, he left.

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dear Artemis,_

_Hi. Um._

Rip. Crumple. She threw the paper ball. Why was she attempting this? Jerry Argon's message popped up after the endless stream of condolences and interview appointments. His message started to play just when she was about to unplug the signal receiver.

_Dear Artemis,_

_Maybe ju_

Slash. Scratch. She didn't bother to rip the paper of the pad. That would be a waste of paper. She took a deep breath and scribbled furiously.

_Artemis,_

_Hello. It's Holly. How's Butler? You're with him now, right? Anyway , I was just wondering why the hell you died and leave me._

Holly closed her eyes. Stupid. What was she supposed to write? Was she supposed to ask him what he had for dinner? When she opened them, she started writing again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why did people insist on knocking at her door? She ignored the insistent pounding. She heard the door open.

Foaly dropped the carton of carrots and the box of condolences cards and bouquets on Holly's kitchen counter. Along with it, the newspaper articles and videos about Artemis' death that he thought Holly ought to see. Without a word, he embraced his grief-stricken friend. They sat their in silence.

They spent the afternoon together. At first it was a wholly one-sided conversation, but as the day progressed Holly started responding. They talked about mundane things like the recent carrot price hike. Anything under the sky, except the reality.

"…and then Mulch said that I had horrible dancing skills. More horrible than a mud boy with three left feet. I-"

Silence. It was a statement too close through the truth. Foaly could hear the seconds of the digital clock tick by. He looked everywhere but Holly's face. Somehow, despite years of friendship, it felt intimate and embarrassing to watch her tear up. After a while:

"'Hem. The statement doesn't really apply to him. Literally speaking, it won't matter of he had two left feet. He's ambidextrous, so…"

Realizing he wasn't helping, Foaly shut up. More silence.

"He wasn't supposed to die, Foaly." Holly ran a hand through her face. "For sixty years it's been so good, I- I forgot. I forgot he was human. I thought that all there was… all there was was a forever of…"

Holly drifted off. The doubts clouded her again. A forever of what? God, she sounded like that horrible mud man movie about sparkling vampires. But nevertheless, what did you call that compromise of friendship and… something else?

"How did he die, Foaly? I never found out." Holly whispered.

"He died in his sleep. Beckett's official statement was that Artemis went to bed like any normal night and just didn't wake up. They refused to submit his body for an autopsy, said that it was written on Artemis' will..." Foaly stopped talking. Holly was no longer listening. Her head was buried between her knees.

Foaly leaned towards Holly and gave her two awkward pats in the back. He never was good at touchy stuff like this, especially if the touchy stuff was to be done sitting with four hooves on an elf chair.

"Remember that time when Artemis asked me to search his naked body for birthmarks?"

The rest of the afternoon was a one-sided conversation of Foaly's fondest memory of his favorite mud man. Holly would politely smile in the right times. Foaly's anecdotes were hilarious, and she even permitted herself with a chuckle. They started to go through the videos and pictures of Artemis, and laughed at his social awkwardness.

It was 9 o'clock. Foaly had a family to go home to. He arranged a sleeping, whimpering Holly to the most comfortable-looking position he could manage, and left the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Artemis,_

_I can't get up. I just can't go on. I can't eat, I can't do anything. Am I going to die here, forever? What do I do?_

**A/N:** This is definitely the slowest chapter. Gah, the newspaper article. I spent 30 minutes deciding if I post it or not. Thoughts?

Next up on Mourning: Holly is finally getting up and Artemis is finally going down. Also, the world says farewell.


	4. Final Rites

**Final Rites**

An eternity can pass and Holly would not notice.

How many days has it been? Eight o'clock. If she hurried, she can catch up at work. She can't stay here forever.

But how will she go outside when she knows he's not there anymore?

Holly banished the pain. She pretended it was gone, just like how Artemis is gone. When really, it was still there. It wasn't gone; she was numb.

She showered, got dressed and went out the door thinking about nothing. Because now, her world was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**An excerpt from www(dot)horsesense(dot)gnom:**_

Most of us lost an idol, a hero, a topic to talk about. Those who encountered him personally, such as the ever handsome Foaly, lost a comrade, a co-plotter, a science lab partner, a friend. But the one who lost the most was Captain Holly Short, probably because she doesn't fully know yet what she lost.

No amount of words can express the pain she is undergoing. The elf locked herself in her apartment. When she finally emerged, she was a devoid of anything. Life left her eyes, passion left her heart and adrenaline disappeared from her veins. If possible, I think her hair tone went a few shades down. She drifted through the days half alive, talking to no one and staring at space. Yet the worse part was the Council refused to acknowledge her hurt at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holly? I thought you were in E7!" It was Chix. He made it a point to start a conversation with Holly every 10 minutes. He told others that she needed a friend now. But honestly, he saw the mudman's death as an opportunity to finally ask the elusive elf on a date. Chix Rule Number 8: Mourning chicks were the most desperate.

She barely looked at Chix, too engaged with paperwork. The higher ups gave her hell after she didn't report to work for five days.

When Holly didn't answer, he continued. "The whole Council, the brass and a few press are going to Artemis' funeral today."

She froze. "What?" It was a whisper of disbelief. How could they not tell her? She stormed out, leaving Chix agape.

When she reached the terminal, there was a huge crowd. Holly pushed her way through. When she arrived at the shuttle the Council was boarding, an officer stopped her.

"Let me through. Captain Short, Recon." When the officer continued to barricade her, she raised her voice. "Let me through!" Her voice was distressed. Everyone stared at her.

"Captain Short. Leaving your station during work hours again, I see." It was Chairman Cortez. After Vinyaya died, the Council was occupied by cold-hearted jerks that have no favor towards Holly whatsoever. They had a grudge at Holly after she refused her promotion repeatedly. Holly only declined because being a Captain gave her more time for Artemis.

"_Why_ am I not going to his funeral?" Holly demanded. Her eyes, one hers and one his, were ablaze.

"Only Majors, Commanders and the Council are given clearance, _Captain _Short. Since you repeatedly refused promotion to Major, I don't see a way to let you go."

"He's my _best friend._ I'm his best friend. He wants me to be there. None of you cares about him at all! Have any of you shed a tear? No! How could you do this? First at Commander Root's recycling, now this!" Holly was crying now. She had lost so much in the past years.

"You're his best friend? Please, Captain Short. Those other fairies outside are all his best friends, according to them. Why should we believe you? And yes, the loss of Artemis Fowl has been heavy in all of our hearts. No worries, the ceremonies would be televised live at PPTV." It was true. A mass of Artemis Fowl's fans clamored outside claiming a right to be present at his funeral rites.

"Kindly escort Captain Short out of the terminal now. The consequences of your behavior today and for the past few days will be discussed after our return. Yes, past few days. Who do you think you are, missing work without official leave? You deserve no special treatment, Captain."

Holly stared disbelievingly as the rest of the Council boarded the shuttle, whispering among themselves.

"Trouble! Trouble! Please. I have to go." She shouted as she glimpsed at her friend already seated inside.

He only looked away as five officers dragged her out of E7.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven-year-old Akeilah hated crowds. Hordes of people extended up to the three blocks of around the church and beyond. But her mother insisted that they pay their respects to the man that had given them their life. She was only two when European doctors went in their village in Nigeria, when they magically cured everyone who had been sick with what her mother called AIDS. Her mother said that Akeilah was one of the people Artemis Fowl saved and that he personally injected her with medicine that he also discovered, but she didn't remember.

The throngs of people were thicker than ever now. Akeilah didn't get the point of spending their family's entire life savings, travel all the way from Nigeria to Ireland and suffer the heat from the crowd. They weren't even going to let people in to see the ceremonies. Not even business partners and friends were invited. Rumors were even the President of America and the Roman Catholic pope was declined an invitation. Only the immediate family and closest friends would see his final passing. It wasn't even going to be broadcasted. In fact, police men confiscated their cameras when they entered the area. No one was allowed to film anything. A wild rumor said that the reason why no one was allowed to see the funeral was because aliens would attend the rites, and the Fowl family had to keep the secrecy of their extraterrestrial existence.

Things got worse when the car with the casket came. The casket was closed, so they didn't even see him. The crowd pushed towards the car, eager to get a glimpse of the fallen hero. Akeilah merely sighed as her mother dragged her towards the car so that they could touch the casket. Her mother was crying now, muttering their tribe's death prayer.

The car passed. The casket was carried into the church, and the doors of the church shut. The crowd started to disperse but many still remained at the doors, mourning, leaving flowers and other gifts. Her mother was still crying. She looked down. She stepped on something; she could feel it through her worn leather sandals. She lifted her feet up and saw a coin. Akeilah bent over and picked it up.

It was a gold coin, ancient and worn as if it had been touched a thousand times. It had a hole precisely in the middle. Pretty.

The little girl started to become dizzy. Her vision blurred and she started to see heat hazes around her. Amidst the blurring, she could swear a few blue sparks appeared. Akeilah blinked. Her vision cleared.

The coin was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Twenty Years Ago, December 28, 2048**

He stifled a yawn. The guests were gone. His brothers, the Butlers and the hired help had gone home. He was alone in the chapel, with hundreds of flower bouquets and Mass cards for company. It was three in the morning and Artemis was tired from accommodating all the guests all afternoon.

Holly materialized. Before Artemis could greet her, he was engulfed by her arms. He let her stay there, clumsily patting her back, as if it was her mother that lay in the casket, not his. After a while, he pushed Holly away. She had tears on her cheeks, but her eyes were dry now.

She made her way to the casket, followed by Artemis. Angeline lay inside, calm and serene in death. It was as if she's only sleeping. Soon she would wake up, tut at Holly's utter lack of hair and rattle on about some new humanitarian organizations she just discovered.

"Why didn't you tell me she had cancer, Artemis? I could have healed her. She could have lived." Holly whispered.

"Yes, Holly. I could have given her eternal life and health. Even without your magic, I could've given her the best medical care and the most efficient scientific cure. But I didn't. She had lived a full, wonderful life. She has sons and grandchildren. It was time to go."

"Are you okay? You love her." Holly asked. Silence. "_I_ love her. I kinda miss her already."

"She's human Holly. Death claims the Mud quicker in payment for all the lives the Mud slays." Artemis said, quoting the Book. "You're going to outlive me. Promise me, when you're a thousand year's old and I am ash, you would still remember me."

"Artemis, I-" Holly's eyes were getting watery again. "Can we not talk about this? I'm sure you could cheat death a couple more times, Arty. Let's just discuss this when your cheat coupons run out."

"You'll forget me. I'll just be a forgotten acquaintance from the past, an anecdote to tell your kids."

Holly didn't know where this drama was coming from, all this talk about his death and her _kids._ Artemis used to be detached from these emotional weaknesses, but ever since the Atlantis…

"What? No! Artemis, like the fairy world could forget you. You're a whole chapter in high school History books. You have a movie. Remember? We watched that together." Holly flustered. Artemis was acting weird. Perhaps it was the loss of Angeline.

"No. I mean I don't want you to forget me as me. I want to be someone you'll remember. Maybe, maybe we can-"

"Artemis! Stop it, okay. We've been through this. We'll just both be hurt, in the end. You said it yourself." So. It was one of _those days._ Artemis suffers from occasional mood dips during stressful times, an aftershock of Atlantis. It was always this conversation when the piques strike.

"I'm the most powerful man on and under the earth Holly. I could protect you. We could be happy, together even if it's only for a short time." Even as Artemis said it, he knew it was useless. It was the only argument he constantly looses.

"So the whole time, I'll just be locked up in Fowl Manor or pretend to be your baby sister in public? And when you die, what? I commit suicide? Or do I get a human surgery just like Opal and leave my People? How about kids, Artemis? I want kids. How about the fact that I'm afraid? Could you and your _aurum_ and your _potestas_ take away the fact that I am scared? That you might leave me? That I might leave you?"

"You're right." Artemis said quietly, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. Perhaps, in another life." Holly said gently, resting her hand on his shoulder. It was barely a child's palm. Yet another reminder why not.

"Yes." Artemis's head snapped up suddenly. Holly couldn't see his eyes; it gazed far away. "In another life."

Her helmet burred. "I have to go, Arty. I'm sorry… about Angeline. We'll talk later, okay?" She hugged Artemis, kissed him in the cheek and left.

It was the last time they had this conversation. Even if Holly was puzzled why he let it drop, she was completely fine with forgetting all the complications in their otherwise blissful friendship.

xxxxxxxxxx

After she was thrown out of E7, Holly found her way to Haven Park again. She discovered a newly built statue of Artemis was erected in the park. Flowers and cards littered the place. She made her way through them, careful not to step on any candles.

Only one other fairy was there. An elf staring up at Artemis' enlarged figure. Holly ignored him and stayed there a moment, gazing up at the statue as well. The statue was pure gold. Arty's favorite. _Aurum est potestas._

After a few moments a young imp demon waded his way through. Holly watched as he put down a clumsily drawn crayon card at Artemis' feet. It was a drawing of a demon family. A crude _thank you _was drawn with markers. Maybe she should put the thousands of letters she had written to Artemis for the past week. No. A reporter might find it and publish it.

"You're Holly Short." The imp approached until he was beside her. He reached out his four fingers so that they held Holly's hand. Despite the roughness of his hands, Holly grasped the hand tighter.

"Ma and pops always say that they wouldn't be here if he didn't save them from Limbo. They wouldn't have had a chance to fall in love with each other if he hadn't saved them from their evil leader. They said I wouldn't be born if it wasn't for him."

Holly shifted her gaze from Artemis' golden features and looked down at the imp. He couldn't be more than 3 years old. She never found imps cute, not even No1. This imp made her realized what Artemis gave to the world, what Artemis gave to her: a new life, a chance for love.

"What's your name?" She asked the imp.

"Artemis. My parents named me after him."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Holly didn't watch the funeral. That way, to her, the earth can never take back Artemis, because Artemis never belonged to the earth. He belonged with her, in the sky.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Personally, Akeilah's part was my favorite, next to Artemis the Imp's part. I really love doing characters not from the book. But I don't put much of those because I might bore you. Anyways, thoughts? I know Artemis is the most undemonlike name in the world. The poor imp gets teased at school by his girl mud man name.

Review review review! Your comments have been awesome. Constructive criticism would be awesome too. I think Angeline's part was a little too drama-ish but I passed that off as Atlantis, as usual. Haha.

Also, I'm so so so so sorry if I offended anyone with not inviting the Pope to Artemis' funeral. I just wanted to emphasize the point of the strict invitation list. I'm Catholic since birth, living in a Catholic country and studying in a Catholic school and I can't believe it didn't occur to me that someone might get bothered by it.

Next chapter: Paintings; some Trouble with romance; and Holly gives birth… to twins.


	5. Resurface

**Resurface**

_Louvre, Paris, France_

"There are many things that make this piece majestic. Herve was truly a great man. He gave the Fairy Thief to the world." The tour guide said. This was her personal favorite in the exhibit, so she always took time to describe it. She knew the tourists considered it as their favorite, too. The Mona Lisa was overrated.

An old lady in a wheelchair, so old she's probably in her late eighties, raised her hand.

"Question, ma'am?" The tour guide wasn't expecting questions. After all, she was touring a group of retired Mexican wrestlers. Most of them are so incapacitated; some can't even move their jaws.

She beamed at the grandma in the wheel chair. Wrestling must've paid good. Though old, the woman looked rich and exquisite. Her white hair was arranged in a sophisticated bun and she was adorned with jewelry. The woman had a taste for jade. She must've been also pretty when she was young. She had beautiful blue eyes. But as the blue eyes gazed at the painting, it was sad. As if she remembered lost memories.

"Herve was a great man, yes." The woman said to the tour guide. "But he was not the one who gave the Fairy Thief to the world."

The tour guide was about to inquire what the lady meant but the elderly woman was already pushing her wheel chair away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Tara, Ireland_

The circle of the object, the heat of the metal, the hole in the middle: she immediately knew what Trouble had put into her palm.

They were in Tara. Two weeks after his funeral, when the buzz of the news had died down, the Council had finally granted her a visa. The wind in the farm was fierce and the clouds were daunting. The sky was a mirror of Holly. The past two weeks had been just mild rains and fierce winds. The thunder and storm was yet to fall.

"I found this," Trouble said. "During his funeral ceremonies. Must've fallen from his casket. A little mudgirl found it, but I took it. Thought you might want it."

"Thank you, Trouble." She closed her palm around the coin. It was the coin she gave Artemis almost seventy years ago; his spark of decency that grew into an inferno through the years.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's going to rain."

"Of course I'll go, Trouble." Holly said, her eyes already on her flight.

"Maybe, when you return, we could have dinner?" Trouble looked at his feet and bit his lower lip. It was always like high school with Holly.

"I'm sorry, Trouble." Her eyes finally looked at him. They were sad as she shook her head slowly.

"I get it." He mumbled. The coin changed everything between Holly and Artemis all those years ago. He thought that the coin would change everything between him and Holly now. But it didn't.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Fowl Manor, Dublin_

"Holly." Beckett Fowl embraced Holly.

"I offer my condolences." She said after a while, when Beckett refused to let go of her. Beckett had always been her favorite Fowl twin. Of course, she thought Myles was her favorite when she was with Myles.

"What? Outrageous." He held her out arms length away. She smiled, familiar with the way Beckett treated her like a doll. "Look at you, Holly. You look like crap. I think you need my condolences more than I need yours."

"You better pass by the back stairs. The kids and Thea are in the foyer. Did I mention? I'm a grandfather. Holly gave birth to little Artemis the Third two days ago. Also to Apollo Fowl. Twins." The fairy secret only extended up to Myles and Beckett. Artemis surmised that the Fowls had enough fairy shenanigans for this generation and he did not extend the mischief to his nephews, nieces and sister-in-laws. The exception of which was Minerva.

For the first time in weeks, Holly laughed. Because that's the reality. Life goes on after death. "That sounds _wrong._ Holly gave birth to Artemis." Beckett chuckled along with Holly. "Congratulations, bro." Holly slapped Beckett in the mid tummy, since that's what was she could reach.

"Where's your luggage?"

"I'm just visiting, Beckett. Only one day visa." Holly replied. Beckett's brows wrinkled in agitation.

"Those Council people are monsters. When you were missing during his funeral, Myles exploded with fury. He demanded you get a visa. After all Myles said, what they gave you was a one day visa? He lectured for _hours; _it was kinda creepy, because he looks like Artemis when he rants. You know how it is."

Holly smiled fondly. It was true; sometimes it seems that Artemis and Myles were the twins, rather than Myles and Beckett, who were polar opposites.

"Where's Myles?" Holly looked around, as if the other twin would suddenly materialize in the entrance hall.

"You just missed him. Myles is off to Taipei with Minerva. Left their kids here in the manor, though. He's been busy, taking care of Fowl Industries. Minerva's giving a hand. We had joint ownership of the company, but I gave my shares to him. Never liked a corporate life. "

"Anyways," Beckett said after a short silence. "I think you ought to see something. Follow me."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_The Fowl Lear Jet, above the Pacific_

It's funny really, how her brother had managed to keep it all these years. Beau had handed it to her before the funeral, asking her if she wanted the journal buried with him.

She smiled, staring at the fluffy, pink cover. It had confetti hearts all over it. Minerva remembered how she had a matching pen that lights up. Holly Short was right. Minerva had been – is – a shallow girl. In the dim light of the Lear jet, she felt like ninety-nine percent scared little girl and one percent genius. She opened the worn journal.

An involuntary chuckle left her dainty lips. Had she been this obsessed? She treated Artemis as if he was in a boy band. The first page had Artemis Fowl the Second written in curly script. The following pages were clipped newspapers and printed out photos. There was a page where a newspaper article announced that the young genius won a spelling bee. Beside it, young Minerva had pasted the newspaper article about her own spelling bee victory. _Destiny_, she had written bellow.

She flipped the page and let out a shaky breath. She had already planned out a whole wedding when she was nine years old. She remembered carefully selecting the fabric for her wedding dress: lace and tulle but nothing itchy. Everything from flowers to meal courses had been listed down, right down to the name of her groom and the names of their children. Of course, being the genius she was, all her wedding planning decisions were done after a thorough research of Artemis' likes and dislikes, calculating the assurance that all details of the wedding have a high probability of Artemis' liking.

These wedding pages shouldn't have been here. Minerva vividly remembers ripping these pages off before chucking this entire journal, all her childish dreams and years of meticulous work, to the trash. Her fingers traced the edge of the page, tracing where she had ripped and Beau had spello-taped back. She had been _so _mad then. It was four in the morning, and Artemis had just dropped her off to her hotel.

"_Minerva."_ Artemis' voice echoed in her memory. He had never called her Minnie or Min or love or darling or anything, even though they were dating then. It was always Minerva, as if their relationship was a contractual obligation. "_I am just lying to myself and I want to believe it so much. But I am lying to you, too."_

"_I want to believe the lie, too, Artemis. I want to believe it so bad. I love you."_ Minerva had said.

"_No more deceptions, Minerva. I'm sorry." _ For so long, Minerva tricked herself into imagining that his voice was filled with love and care. Now his voice was cold and detached. He _was _sorry, not because they didn't work out, but because he had to be a bad guy and hurt her.

"_It's Holly, isn't it?" _She whispered.

"_If I said no, I would just be adding to my list of lies."_

"_I waited for you, for three years." _Minerva stated simply. She wanted so much to elaborate on how horrible the past years were, on how much she had suffered. But that will seem like she's begging him to take her back. Minerva Paradizo would never lower herself to that.

"_I know. Thank you for waiting, and for taking care of my family."_

"_You used me to get over Holly." _She knew this already, right from the start, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"_You know that." _He said simply. They were both too smart for good. Yes, Minerva knew that. She wanted him to use her. She let him use her.

On that cold December night, Artemis took her dreams and her heart, used them to get over his own hung-ups on Holly Short, and then crushed it to pulp when he was finish. She knew he had to do it. Artemis was desperate and had no other choice. It wasn't his fault that he didn't love her.

It was years after when Myles came. He was always there ever since, but finally Minerva allowed herself to use Myles just like how Artemis used Minerva. But Myles wanted to be used, just like she had wanted Artemis to use her, too. The only difference was this deception lasted, because Myles was more persevering than Minerva and Minerva was more selfish than Artemis.

She tried so hard to love Myles and forget Artemis but failed miserably. Instead, she taught herself the art of deceit, and slowly, her life became a blur of lies and truth. Artemis became the doting brother-in-law during happy reunions and Minerva became the unfeeling perfect, dutiful wife. Everyone knew that Minerva was still caught up in the eyes of Artemis, but everyone just played along. Because the truth was too painful and complicated.

"Minnie, are you okay? We're about to land soon." Myles, who was sitting across her, said. Myles, who had loved her and gave her wonderful children even though she constantly pushes him away and traitorously loves his brother. His voice pulled her out of her personal mental drama. He was gazing at her. Myles had the same eyes as Artemis, except his showed no hint of Holly's contamination and showed back love that Artemis never had.

"Yes, Myles, I'm fine." She closed the journal shut. A pink feather from the cover flew aloft in the air. Minerva's emerald eyes watched it until it fell on the ground.

"Perhaps it was not wise to leave Nate with his Uncle Beau. We should have left him with his siblings in Fowl Manor." Myles frowned as he watched his two-year-old son in his iPad finally grip the instant espresso sachet from the pantry. Beau Paradizo, who was supposed to be the responsible adult, was actually assisting little Nate Fowl brew his espresso-treacle-chocolate drink. As a matter of fact, the chocolate was the Frenchman's addition.

"Myles, thank you." _For loving me despite everything. _She said seriously, gazing at her husband. He cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"I love you." Her lips smiled softly. It was the first time she said those words honestly.

"I love you, too, Minnie. Always." Myles said, somehow sensing the layers behind the simple statement. Rising, he embraced his wife, kissing Minerva's forehead. Minerva blinked, a tear escaping her lashes.

Artemis Fowl II is dead. She was finally free.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fowl Manor, Dublin_

Despite visiting Fowl Manor so often she practically lived there, she had never been in this room. Holly let out a gasp.

Beckett selected some options on the control pad, and a piano symphony began to play out.

"This room was back from when Artemis was in his early twenties. Twenty-one, I think. He used to visit this room once a month, but lately he's been spending all his spare time in here. Everything in here was handmade by him. The songs playing, all composed by him. I think the one that's playing called Holly's Symphony. He was a great scientist, but an even greater artist. He can turn everything to beauty: words, colors, notes…" Beckett but his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth. Realizing Holly already forgot his existence, he left the room.

Holly was speechless. The room was about as big as half a football field. Rows and stacks of canvases were scattered around the floor. Every inch of wall was covered in paintings. It all showed _her._ There were different paintings of her flying: in the night sky, during the sunset, above the sea, at high noon, through a storm. He painted her in their adventures: the arctic, the goblin rebellion, through the tunnel. She saw herself in her weakest moments: while she was staring at Nopal Koboi and while she was watching Julius' recycling through the television. There were ones who showed her face, only her face. He had captured every detail, every line. There was hundreds of it.

She was seeing herself through his eyes, and she was _beautiful._

There was a desk somewhere in the back. It was stacked with books, all handwritten by him. Poems about her. Poems for her. She could feel him here, could imagine him spending hours writing here. He even left a coat on the desk's chair. She took the coat and placed it on her lap as she sat. There was one book that was open on the desk. It was opened in a page with an unfinished poem written in his pristine script, and an uncapped pen lay in the middle.

_always to be unsaid_

_forgotten into the hands_

_of death_

_yet despite, still existing_

_a reality_

_ never changing _

_even if it is regret_

She felt the tears coming, but this time she did not stop it. She was with Artemis now, and it was okay.

Holly closed the book shut. She really wanted to spend the rest of her life here. She had to leave now, before the sadness catches up to her and she could never leave. She knew though that what Artemis' poem was true. Even if she says to herself she is okay, the truth would still exist, a reality that would never change.

Or perhaps it was about love, unproclaimed but nevertheless existing. Silent and hidden, but truer than the sky.

She had let herself be dependent on Artemis too much. The swift disappearance of Artemis shocked her, weakened her, crippled her. Holly stared at the words. Looking back at the past two weeks she had spent mourning, she must've been weak and blubbering.

Before she left, she closed the moleskin notebook where the unfinished poem was written. She kept it in her pocket and took it with her.

She left Artemis' coin on the table.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Her feet touched the grass. It was damp and soft from the morning drizzle. The breeze was cold against her skin. It was eerily silent. It would have been deafening if it weren't for the whispers of the wind. Holly was used to the fairy equivalent of this mud man place. The fairy counterpart was noisy and happy, a place of family reunions and such.

Nothing was happy about this place.

After wading her way through a sea of flowers and cards and candles, she reached her destination.

Holly waited for the inevitable tears. But they didn't come. Two weeks of meaningless crying were long enough. Her hands curled into a fist.

She wanted desperately to have him back, to hold him one last time, to bicker carelessly until dawn again. How can she possibly live the rest of her life without Artemis' presence?

The questions she had been avoiding the past days broke through in her mind. Should she have told him? Should she have fought for what she was feeling? Should she never have settled for a comfortable friendship? Could they have had something more? Looking back, she knew wouldn't have changed a thing. It was alright. Long ago, both of them accepted the fact that they were not meant for each other. It was the one adventure that they were too scared to pursue. Perhaps, in another life.

At least they had spent the past eighty years together. Aside from his brothers, she was the only family he had. He never married, being too busy with his noble work. The lack of a romantic partner was okay, for both of them. They had each other's friendship. But now, Holly was alone.

She wouldn't be receiving surprise phone calls anymore. She would miss those moments when Artemis' awkwardness would lead to some comical accident. There would be no one who would tolerate her feisty rants. No one left to be calm and logical for her while her world collapsed. He wouldn't be there to save her anymore.

She knelt by Artemis' tombstone. Artemis Fowl II, September 1, 1988 – November 15, 2068. There was no description, no epitaph. She vaguely remembered a Mud man news network saying that no words would be enough. Her fingers grazed over his name, and one final tear dropped.

"I love you. I will always love you." She whispered. It was the first time she said and thought of it. But she knew it was true. Nothing could be truer. It took eighty years and a painful separation to make her realize.

She could do nothing about it now. Holly had to be strong and move on.

After a few moments, she stood up, unfurled her beautiful wings and took flight.

_Xxxxxxxx_

When she got home from her aboveground trip, the first thing she did was this:

It was the notebook where she wrote her posthumous letters to Artemis. By now, it was almost full. She opened it to the next clean page.

She already told him by his grave, but she had to write it down on paper. So it would be more real. Paper was scarce in Haven, but there was something about handwriting words on paper rather than typing them on a computer. It's as if you write with the ink of your soul.

She smoothed it out, and then recalled the words. In her hasty script, she wrote.

_Arty,_

_I love you. I will always love you._

_-Holly_

With a heavy sense of finality, Holly closed the notebook for the last time.

**Quite long A/N but worth to read so please do:**

The part in the cemetery is an excerpt from PRH's Confessions, the one which inspired this fic. I just modified it a little. Minerva's part was a late addition, and I haven't reread it as much as I've reread the others so I'm quite unsure about that. I hoped I put some layers into her character and she wasn't as much as hateful and nothing as she was in the books. Was Minerva that horrible?

For those who got confuse at the family set-up of the Fowls:

Myles Fowl and Minerva Fowl nee Paradizo had five kids: Myles Fowl II (because Myles insisted on a junior even though Myles II was a girl and insisted on being called Miley.), Blair Catherine Fowl who's taking theater arts at Julliard, 16 year old Aurum Fowl, whom his late Uncle Artemis nicknamed Power, 7 year old Emmanuel Fowl and 2 year old espresso-treacle-chocolate addict Nathaniel Fowl.

Beckett and Thea Fowl (some random girl I came up with) has 2 children. Their eldest, Damien Fowl married a woman whose name is coincidentally named Holly Fowl (nee Somerhalder) and has two kids (twins). The boy twin they named Artemis Fowl the Third and the girl twin they named Apollo Fowl, much to their chagrin when the twins grow up.

Beckett and Thea's second child, Marie Angeline, works for Fowl Industries and is also secretly helping her genius cousin Aurum rebuild the Fowl criminal empire discreetly.

I just read eleven chapters of HolidayBoredom's Resurrecting Annie in one sitting and I am reeling. Took me all day but totally worth it. And now my Holly seems like a shallow OOC bimbo next to Artemis. But I enjoyed writing this, anyways.

Last chapterrrrr! I know, I know. You'll be all WHAT THE HELL. THAT WAS THE MOST PLOTLESS ANGSTY FIC I HAVE WASTED FIVE MINUTES OF MY LIFE ON. There _will _be an epilogue that I hope would leave you kinda satisfied.


	6. An Epilogue: Resurrection

**Epilogue**

**Resurrection**

_*This part of the epilogue takes place during Chapter 4: Numb wherein Holly was refused a visa to Artemis' funeral and she proceeded to his shrine in Haven Park instead._

Artemis Fowl had been gazing at his golden statue for a while now. For the past six days he had spent his extra time here, watching people pay respects to him. Most left flowers and lit candles. A few left letters, which he read after they left. There were even fairies who wept. Some just stared at his likeness, stifling controlled murmurs. It was heartwarming how so many people appreciated him underground. The response of the human world to his death was even more overwhelming.

Today, visitors were few. From what he heard at PPTV, most of them were probably in E7, trying to stow away to his funeral. He was alone until he heard the familiar ruffling of flowers and gifts. Someone was making their way through towards the statue.

His heart stopped, then broke into a million pieces. It was Holly. Her tear-streaked face shined as she gazed up on the golden statue. She was obviously in grief. Her hair had grown and had been thrown into a careless ponytail. Her puffy, dark eyes and bags under it marked her sleepless nights. Her eyes… they were the most heartbreaking sight. They showed no hurt or sadness. They showed nothing. Her eyes were lifeless. When tears started to come down her cheeks, Artemis almost ran to comfort her. But he controlled himself. Now was not the right time.

He has to ensure he established his life fully before he approached her. He had already acquired a residence, acquainted himself with the fairy way of life and made ties with other fairies. Once he secured a job, he would be completely Arthur Stalk: the rich elfin heir who migrated from under the US to find a new life in Haven.

Holly was now talking to an imp demon. He was too far away to hear her voice. How he wanted to hear her voice. Artemis frowned. What sufferings had he put her through? Should he have told her?

No, he told himself. This was part of his test. He wanted to know how Holly would react; if she was worth the transformation. Clearly, she was devastated and he felt guilty for doubting her.

_I'm so sorry, Holly. I did all of this for you._

He knew there was no way they could be together before. She couldn't leave her People; he couldn't leave his family and life aboveground. So he had lived his human life first, secretly building a fairy one. He just followed what she had told him all those years ago.

"_I'm sorry Artemis. Perhaps, in another life."_

Here he was, in another life. Perhaps, now.

After a silent _I love you, _he turned around and left the mourning Holly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a year since Artemis Fowl had passed away and most of the world (above and under) had gotten over it and moved on. There were a few exceptions though.

Mulch refuses to crack mud man jokes. Foaly always pauses in lectures, waiting for Artemis to raise a question. Billionaires Myles and Beckett Fowl moved out of Fowl Manor, only occupying it on family reunions, holidays and their brother's birthday and death anniversary. Commander Kelp never ever forgets to feed his colony of armpit lice, which he keeps in a terrarium in his office. Holly Short would sometimes catch herself talking to her dead best friend aloud.

Life goes on after death, but some pieces are left behind.

**A/N: ** A big thank you thank you thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Despite the plotless-ness of this story, you have gone with me all the way. *Tears* This is where we say goodbye. I'm sorry I never replied to any of your reviews. It's just that our internet it dial-up and limited. Let it be known I loved and adored each one!

I just want to mention these awesome people: **Rocket Axxonu, FF8cerberus, Fracesco's , Fightergirl14 **and** abcdefgBEN, **all of whom never failed to review each chapter and inspired me to write more. Specially, most specially, **Rocket Axxonu**, whose reviews were the most helpful.


End file.
